The Golden Arrow
by Sir Aethelred
Summary: We have all watched an loved the Disney version the Robin hood and possibly one of the best scenes is the Archery Compertition. this is my take on that with a few diffrences.


Robin looked down the shaft of the arrow and towards the target a hundred paces away. The red stained centre stood out against the white and black. He countered for wind and distance and then gently let the string out of his figures. The arrow whistled across the tournament area before slamming square into the centre of the red bulls eye. He smirked. This was too easy. Not a man in Nottingham could shoot as well as him. Two more arrows and he would receive the hundred shilling prize and more importantly a kiss from the fair Maid Marian.

The next contestant fired his arrow and there was slight cheer as he managed the yellow ring. He was one of the better contestants compared to those who had shot and nearly killed the judges who were standing twenty or so paces to the left.

The final contestant stepped up. He was a large man and wearing the uniform of one of Guy of Gisborne's foot soldiers.

'Gosh Guy must be getting really tight pocketed if his guards have to enter shooting competitions to raise money,' he muttered under his breath. A bead of perspiration trickled down his back. It was a hot summers day and his large black cloak the hid his face was intensifying the heat.

The Guards arrow whistled through the air and then with a loud crack split his arrow in twain. Robin stared wide-eyed at the arrow. Its black feathers still quivered with the vibration. He cursed under his breath and then as his name was called stepped forward.

For his second shot he had to shoot over two hundred paces at a reduced size target. Still a run of the mill shot but should show if his opponent was just lucky or a serious contender. He lined up the shot. Compensated for wind and distance, and then loosed the arrow. It flew straight and true slamming into the target square in the middle. Another perfect shot.

The remaining contenders gradually lost their shot and stepped out of the competition. Until it came to the guard who once again matched his shot and placed the arrow through his own.

As a gesture of sportsmanship and good faith Robin allowed the Guard to shoot first in the final round. The Guard once again achieved a perfect bull's-eye.

Robin was relishing the challenge. He levelled the bow and lined up the target down the arrow shaft. He compensated for the wind and then just as he was about to loose the arrow the guard jabbed the end of his bow into his back. He leant back at the last moment and the arrow soared into the air high above the field. The crowd was booing but the guard looked around smugly.

Robin drew another arrow and quickly lined it up with his previous one, which was now barely a dot in the sky. He loosed. The collision was amazing. The first arrow spun round before falling into a dive. It cracked through the Guards arrow showering the judges in splinters of wood. The crowd had stopped booing and now were in amazed excitement as the watched the second arrow. It had reached the top of its arc and was now on its way back to earth. It hurtled downwards in its dive. All of a sudden it seemed to fall out of the sky and it split Robins first arrow at its point.

The crowd lay silent watching the sheriff and Guy of Gisborne who were sitting in a pavilion along one side of the tournament field. Beside them was Maid Marian who was looking straight at Robin.

Then in the silence the Sherrif spoke.

'Come forth noble winner and receive your reward.' The sheriff was smiling. This worried Robin greatly who thought he could smell something fishy, and he wasn't thinking about the contents of the apple pies being distributed to the crowd.

As Robin reached the pavilion he bowed low to the ground cover the knife he had drawn from his belt and pull the hood further down his face to cover it.

'Now receive your prize,' stated the Sheriff. Marian stepped forward out of the shade of the tent and approach Robin.

'Congratulation winner,' she said loudly and then she leant up to kiss him. Just before there lips met she softly said, 'You absolute idiot I told you this was a trap but no you didn't listen and...' she was cut off abruptly as he caught her lips with his. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly and pulled her self into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. This accidentally knocked his hood back revealing the two lovers romantic embrace.

The crowd had fallen silent, and just stared. The famous outlaw and most beautiful women in all of England had long been known to be lovers but even they knew this was not the time for romantic gestures but this was lost on both of them. The tournament was forgotten and the Sheriff and Guy were just vague memories.

'Guards seize the traitor.' Robin suddenly came to his senses and just had time to pull away from Marian and reveal the knife to ram it into the nearest guard's gullet. The blood spilled down the knife. It was stuck in the cartilage and robin couldn't wrench it free of his neck before another guard to his right raised his sword.

Robin turned away and as he passed the second guard drew his sword. He then took two steps backwards until he slammed into the wooden platform of the pavilion. He cursed and just had time to duck as Guy swung his sword perilously close to his head. Robin turned and parried Guy's next blow before jumping up and onto the platform. With a slash of his blade, Robin brought a large portion of the tent's material down on top of Guy and the Sheriff allowing him to walk along the platform to where Marian was standing. Taking her hand they ran towards were a stable hand was looking after a white stallion of the Guy of Gisborne. Robin Climbed into the saddle and then helped Marian on behind him. They then galloped off towards Sherwood Forest. A few of the fitter guards pursued them but they easily lost them in the trees as they made their way towards their favourite waterfall.

Robin dismounted first and then help Marian down taking his hand then slide off the horse and into Robin's arms. Then they made their way behind the waterfall to where the fireflies hover near the water and the moonlight danced off Marians locks.

'You are the most idiotic outlaw who ever roamed these woods,' she said softly.

'Mmm,' he replied, 'go on.' He captured her lips with his and the words were taken right out of her mouth.


End file.
